More Than, Sam
by TonyCupcake
Summary: Slimly based on Juno: Sam has one wild night with Freddie. What happens when Freddie's girlfriend finds out? When Sam finds out about her pregnancy? When Freddie puts her before everything? But there is a new guy who may slowly be stealing her heart, too?


_A/N: Okay you guys. This is a story about teen pregnancy. I decided to use Sam because she is just the best on iCarly. It is slimly based off Juno, you might see some stuff be the same so, Review please!! -Colby_

I was thinking about it all day. First period, Second Period, even the word _period_. Every word seemed to describe the one thing I was hoping would come. Or else drastic measures would be taken in place. _Mucho, Drastic. _I shook my head and grabbed the gallon of Kool-Aid I had been chugging all day. My bags fell to the floor and I smiled because I knew the day was over, and there would be no talk of punctuation or anything using that..._word._ I grabbed my bag, books, and of corse, my new bff, Kool-Aid Gallon and stalked out the door. I made my way to the Drug Store and opened the heavy door to revel Griffen at the desk reading an _Us_ magazine-what a chick- and rows of food and worthless junk only teens would crave. I sighed and walked up to Griffin.

"I need a sticky thingy," I announced a bit quietly. Very quickly turning my head around me to make sure no one I knew or even saw in the hallway would be here. Then I directed my attention back to him. His eyes had grown slightly larger and there was a small smirk replacing all of his features.

"As in, a Pregnancy test?" He confirmed. I shook my head yes and saw the growth in his smirk.

"Listen to me. I have been drinking this all day," I growled while shaking the remains of Kool-Aid Gallon back and forth, "So you can give me the damn stick and let me pee in your bathroom, or I'd be happy to stand right here and let it all flow."

He just chuckled and handed me a small key and a box,"You are paying for that later!" He yelled after me and I just threw him the finger. I had more to deal with right now. I used the small key to open the door labeled, _Women_. I quickly pulled down my pants and I sat down on the toilet and let all the Kool-Aid out of my system. I placed the stick on the counter when I was done and washed my hands and started to read the instructions.

_1) Pee on the stick_

_2) Wait ten minutes for the - (Signifying a failure) or the + (Signifying the success) _

_3) Thank you for using or product! All answers are 99.9% correct. We hope you got the answer you wanted. _

So I had to wait ten minutes? I threw away the box and grabbed the tiny white stick and closed the door, walking out of the room. I locked the door and brought myself back to Griffin where he had one eyebrow up in my direction. I rolled my eyes he was so annoying.

"What do you want?" I asked, walking up to the counter.

"Well to start, 12.98 please." I pulled out a twenty from my pocket and gave it to him. He smiled and started to work on the change when her continued,"Also, who knocked you up, Puckett? If anyone I thought I'd see Carly here buying one of those," He said pointing to the stick I held in my hand. "Not you."

I frowned, "So that's why you're working here."

"Not at all," He said honestly, "Now stop trying to change the subject. Explain to me."

I sighed and looked at the clock, four minutes down. "A lot." I said.

"Like? Who was it? That Ruben kid? 'Cause I'll hurt him for you." He raised up and fist and handed me my change.

"Nah. I wasn't raped or anything. Just out of it." I shook my head remembering bits of it.

"Oh. So like at a party? That's a tough break, Sam. I'm really sorry. If you need someone, well I'm here and all."

I smiled. I wish I could believe that. The truth was I didn't have to look at the stick to know what the answer would be. Something in me had been broken since that night. Right now closer was all I needed, and it was being offered right before my eyes. Why not reach out and take it?

"Huh. Thanks." The clock was on the time and I gulped, "Will you read it?"

He just nodded and a tiny frown came onto his face, "Well it looks like your eggo is preggo. Sorry Sam."

"Well I'm going to go," I said waving goodbye. I didn't want to think about it. My body felt numb. I just..no. I knew I need to go home. "Thanks for everything."

He smiled, "Sure, it was my pleasure. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

I nodded and he quickly called my name, making me turn around.

"Sam! You want this?" He pointed to the stick.

"Uh. I'm okay. You can keep it. You know? Remember me." He chuckled again and I left the store nearly bumping into another girl.

"Hey watch it!"

"I am SO sorry!" The girl called.

"Oh. Carly." I said looking at the girls raven hair, "Didn't know you went here."

"Not normally. Hey Sam. Spencer just wanted some type of chips that I couldn't find at the store."

I nodded, "Well I was kinda leaving for home, so I'll see you later, kay?" She said okay and I left. I was glad of the idea of home and smiled when I reached the bad part of town. I got to home and sunk down into my bed, placing my head into a pillow. I couldn't deal with this. Not by myself. I would have to tell him. I would have to tell him soon, I thought as my eyes welled up until finally I just cried. I cried until nothing was left. In my eyes, or my heart.


End file.
